Body
by JoshNeku
Summary: A oneshot for Pi day or 3/14 :) Contains Shokariya and hints of JoshNeku. Rated T to be safe. Sucky title is sucky xD


Body

**This is a oneshot for Pi day! Otherwise known as Sho day! :D**

**Yeah this is a day late but yesterday I did a 6 page paper for school so I was burned out -.- But I hope having this oneshot makes up for my lateness!**

**I don't own TWEWY ):**

**Please read and review~! :D**

* * *

Sho was heading toward Kariya's apartment after picking up some instant cup ramen and a few Pepsi cans. He had somehow been appointed to pick up the ramen for him and Kariya though he did not remember how exactly that had happened.

Not many knew it, but Sho and Kariya were dating and had been dating for close to a year. It was really only Yoshiya and Neku knew of their relationship, though that didn't mean much to Sho who knew that the Composer was dating his proxy; Sho and Josh had reluctantly gotten over their differences and a lot of times the group went on a double date though there was still some small growling on Sho's end and glaring on Joshua's.

Sho knew that people would think that them dating would be weird as he and Kariya weren't really made for each other.

Sho was the quirky mathematician. However that's only what people saw. Honestly he was bad at math, but that didn't stop him from trying to learn it. He also knew how to play guitar and a bit of classical piano; when Kariya had learned about the silver-haired reaper's hobby he had laughed his ass off because he had thought Sho wouldn't have the patience to learn how to play piano or guitar.

After hearing the reaper play though he had shut up and since then enjoyed listening to Sho play.

Sometimes Sho played guitar while Joshua played piano; that was the only thing that seemed to get the two to stop fighting.

Kariya on the other hand was known as the lazy reaper with little motivation to do anything other than play games with Uzuki to score free ramen.

Sho had seen the other side of Kariya and he knew that Kariya was not lazy despite how he acted.

When someone got him on a topic that he liked he turned very passionate about it.

He liked all kinds of ramen and enjoyed trying new flavors. He was good at Tin Pin; he and Neku were rivals and played many games together to try and beat the other.

Kariya was also an extremely talented artist.

Sho hadn't known that about Kariya and had come across the reaper drawing in a sketchbook and he had been reluctant to show Sho since no one, not even Uzuki, knew that he drew.

The math lover hadn't even known how exactly he and Kariya had started dating, but he was honestly extremely happy with their relationship.

Sho unlocked the door to Kariya's apartment, entering and using his foot to close the door behind him.

"Hey, digit, I'm back!"

Sho headed into the kitchen, placing the bag on the table and starting to take out the ramen and Pepsi.

"Hey, Sho."

Sho turned at the voice and immediately froze, almost dropping the can of Pepsi he held.

Kariya stood several feet away in black boxers, a towel around his shoulders and his hair out of the black clips that he used to keep it up.

It was obvious he must have just come out of the shower as he was still slightly damp and his hair was still dripping.

But that wasn't what surprised Sho.

Kariya didn't have on his sunglasses that he always wore. Sho had never seen Kariya without his sunglasses, not even when they slept.

Kariya raised an eyebrow as Sho continued staring at him before he headed up to Sho, taking the Pepsi can from him.

"Thanks."

Sho watched Kariya grab the ramen and head toward the microwave, startling slightly when he noticed a tattoo on the middle of Kariya's back.

It was a lion with a black front and silver hind legs and tail.

Sho frowned slightly. Was that supposed to mimic his Noise form?

The silver-haired reaper, however, was too busy appreciating Kariya's body to actually care whether or not the tattoo was supposed to be like his Noise form.

Kariya yelped when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and dragged toward the bedroom by an eager Sho who was making a low, purring growl at the back of his throat.

"Aw, c'mon, Sho, I just took a shower!"

"We can take a double shower later, cosine~"

* * *

**All aboard the smexy times train~**

**Anyway, I have nothing really to say except I do love Shokariya as much as Joshneku xD**

**So, Please Read and Review. :)**


End file.
